


Behind the gym

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: This wasn't quite what Chikara had expected the last night of training camp in Tokyo to be like.





	Behind the gym

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).

> The prompt was EnnoSaru at training camp, so here they are, making out behind the gym lol

This wasn't quite what Chikara had expected the last night of training camp in Tokyo to be like. He was exhausted to the bones, and he should've been lying in his futon, sleeping soundly. Instead, he was sitting in Sarukui-san's lap with his hands up the other guy's shirt and a rather insistent pair of lips on his neck.

“Please don't give me a love bite,” Chikara sighed, raking his fingers over Sarukui-san's abs.

“Hmm, I'll consider sparing you the embarrassment if you take off your shirt?” Sarukui-san teased.

“That would be easier if you didn't have your arms wrapped around my waist.”

The attraction had almost been instant. Chikara had seen Sarukui-san lift up his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, and he'd _known_ that this was going to be an inescapable crush. He'd tried to hide it, but when Sarukui-san had kept sitting with him during meals and casually touching their thighs together under the table, Chikara's fate had been sealed. 

And now here he was, in a corner behind the gym, shirtless and making out with Sarukui-san. 

“Soo...” Sarukui-san whispered, his breath tickling Chikara's ear. “I think we should exchange numbers.”

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can throw your prompts at me on [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael)!


End file.
